


Sherlock's Dragonistic Opinions on Humans (And Changing Opinion on One Human in Particular)

by ReapersAngel



Series: Supernatural/Magic Sherlock AUs [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, And like everyone else - Freeform, And possibly naked women, Asexual Sherlock Holmes, Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Disclaimer: Credits to Arthur Conan Doyle and Sherlock and BBC and Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss, Dragon!Molly, Dragon!Mycroft, Dragon!Sherlock - Freeform, Guys this is like the COMPLETE OPPOSITE of slow burn, Human!Greg, Human!John, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, King!Greg, Love at First Sight, M/M, Oh wait, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, fast burn, knight!John, snickers - Freeform, very fast burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersAngel/pseuds/ReapersAngel
Summary: Sherlock runs over his distasteful opinions of humans and chats with Molly when - guess who! - appears: this tiny lil' white-blond human with a package for 'Miss Molly'. He did not, in fact, get extreme-measured.
Relationships: Greg Lestrade & John Watson, Molly Hooper & Greg Lestrade, Molly Hooper & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes & Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes & Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Supernatural/Magic Sherlock AUs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939507
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Sherlock's Dragonistic Opinions on Humans (And Changing Opinion on One Human in Particular)

**Author's Note:**

> I did not know this but apparently Mycroft has two character tags that both say 'Mycroft Holmes'. ???? And apparently 'Mycroft Holmes's Umbrella' is a character tag. Wow.
> 
> Also, I did write this with Ace!Sherlock in mind. Doesn't explicitly in the fic say he is, so if you're imagining differently, go for it.

_ Humans _ , Sherlock thinks distastefully,  _ Ridiculous creatures. _

_ With their bloody little kingdoms and petty little wars for land _ , He continues in his mind,  _ and their stupid, stupid little minds. _

He’s right, he knows. They all think his kind are supposed to be dumb and big and lumbering, with a greed for gold and jewels and possibly naked women. He snorts at that.

He’s a dragon, for god’s sake.

Sure,  _ some _ of them are dumb and big and lumbering, and  _ some _ of them liked gold and jewels (and maybe some of them liked possibly naked women; if they did, Sherlock didn’t know, and he didn’t care), but most of them were intelligent. Not much more than humans, but with their longer lifespans, they had more experience.

Classically (or, apparently so), a dragon had their hoard. Humans liked to say gold and jewels and possibly naked women - see, above - but really, it differed from dragon to dragon. Sherlock himself had piles upon piles upon piles upon piles upon piles upon - you get the idea - of books, and he was pretty sure there was a skull around somewhere. His clutchmate, Mycroft (he hatched a mere  _ two minutes thirty-three seconds  _ before him, did he have to hold it over him?!), hoarded information. They were also of average size for dragons, which meant no, they could not crush your castle with sheer mass.

But there were outliers. Take Molly - she was tiny and very, very young by dragon standards and had no hoard whatsoever and was apparently described as ‘sweet’. Whenever she visited Sherlock had the urge to bonk her on the head and also the urge to squirrel her away in a blanket wherever his skull had ended up. She also was friends with a human - Graham? Gavin? Sherlock had deleted that information some time ago.

Humans also had the ridiculous notion that dragons should be ‘slayed’. Whenever one had deemed Sherlock fit to be slayed, he simply clonked a book at them. One of the hardcovers, since usually it wouldn’t damage the book but would always irreparably damage the human. Sherlock simply disposed of the corpse by sending parcels to Mycroft.

Plus, his books were huge.

Unfortunately, one human had so come when he was having a chat with Molly. He had, however, knocked, which Sherlock decided lowered his very significant chance of getting extreme-measured (fire-breathed) by fifty-two percent. He also waited for Sherlock to invite him in, which lowered his chances by another forty-three.

The human had white-ish-blond hair, and Sherlock thought he was short - even by human standards. He had one of the leather tunics with little metal bits attached on, and a sword at his hip. He cleared his throat nervously. “Um, hullo. I have a package for a- a Miss Molly?”

Maybe he didn’t come here to kill him, Sherlock theorized.

“Johnnnnnn!” Molly squealed, popping up over Sherlock’s shoulder and flying at the human. She tackled him excitedly, and Sherlock rolled his eyes. “What’s Greg have for me?”

Greg, right, her human friend.

‘Johnnnnnn’ cleared his throat again, and held up a parcel wrapped in modest brown paper and tied with twine. “The king sent-”

“Wait, hold up,” Sherlock interrupted. He turned to Molly. “What’s this about a king?”

“Greg!” She said cheerfully, “I  _ told _ you he was a king Sherlock, remember?”

No, Sherlock decidedly did not.

The human looked at them nervously for a moment before continuing. “Miss Molly, the king sent you this.” He unwrapped the parcel and Molly ‘ooh’-ed at its contents.

“Look, Sherlock!” She exclaimed, waving it around with her tail. Sherlock squinted and examined it. It appeared to be a small little metal stick with a blade at one end. 

_ Scalpels _ , Sherlock remembered. Molly liked doctors and healers and death-examiners. Scalpels were used by them.

“Very nice, Molly,” He said to her. She beamed. He stared at the human. “Who are you again?”

“John Watson,” ‘Johnnnnnn’ said, “High-”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, High Knight of the kingdom of Metro. Obviously close with Molly’s Greg. You’re probably his most trusted knight, and you’re also quite skilled in medicine. You had tea five hours ago, which means you departed four and a half ago, and you haven’t washed since last night. You use plain soap.”

John’s jaws dropped. “Wha- How-”

Sherlock looked at him smugly, but also with a hint of worry. Not everyone reacted to his deductions the same way.

“Sherlock’s smart, isn’t he?” Molly said.

“Smart?” John finally said, “He’s not just smart, that was bloody brilliant!  _ Amazing _ !” He turned to Sherlock, grinning ear to ear. “How do you do it?”

Sherlock was not used to this type of reaction, and was a little taken aback if he admitted it. “I observed,” He said carefully.

John nodded. He grinned at him. “You got one thing wrong though.”

“Impossible,” Sherlock huffed, “It was all right.”

“I bathe with plain soap  _ and _ water,” John said.

They looked at each other for a moment, then burst into fits of giggles. Sherlock noticed Molly was amusing herself a bit away with her new scalpel. Their laughter finally died down, and their eyes connected. Sherlock had been in the process of trying to not start laughing again, nevermind the wide grin on his face, and was struck momentarily breathless as John looked at him, his smile beaming and sunny and his eyes sparkling. If Sherlock looked very closely, he could find that John’s eyes were both blue and brown.

John coughed, and the moment was broken. He looked apologetically - and slightly sadly - at Sherlock. “The king wanted me to come back as soon as I delivered the parcel.”

“Of course,” Sherlock said. “Would- would you happen to have pen and paper?” He asked shyly.

“Y-yeah,” John said, sounding just as shy as he did. He pulled a quill, inkwell, and a piece of parchment from somewhere on his person. Sherlock gently took them from his outstretched hands.

Using the tip of his tail he dipped the quill into the inkwell and started writing.

“Done,” He announced, rolling up the letter after the ink had dried. “Don’t open it, and make sure it gets to the king,” He said.

“Sure,” John said. He accepted his things back from Sherlock, and stored the letter away. Sherlock carefully let his tail linger and drew it over John’s ear. The human let out a quiet, startled gasp and looked surprised but also shy.

“I’m sure this won’t be the last time we see each other,” Sherlock said.

“Of course,” John said. He let Sherlock’s tail curl around his wrist, then watched it go with a disheartened look. “Tell Miss Molly I said farewell?”

“I will,” Sherlock said. John smiled at him, then left.

_ It certainly won’t be the last I see of you, John Watson _ , Sherlock thought.

As always, he wasn’t wrong.

* * *

_ Greg, King of the Kingdom of Metro, _

_ My name is Sherlock. I am a friend of Molly’s. I would like to request the presence of John Watson, High Knight of the Kingdom of Metro, every month at my lodging. Perhaps twice every month, if you can spare him. In exchange, I will not kill any others you may or may not send to kill me. _

_ Sherlock, Dragon _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! (Did you see what I did with the Kingdom of Metro)


End file.
